Almost Too Hard To Break
by AquaTonic
Summary: Her dimension is under attack by monsters that have never been seen before. Help is needed but, will she be able to bring help back or...
1. Prologue

An: This is my *first* FF8/SM crossover. Please tell me how I've done and correct me on things that I get wrong. Thank-you. ~~A Soldiers Hope~~  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
Crystal Tokyo, a place of mystery. A place that managed to survive throughout every blow to them. Evil comes but, never leaves. The only way that it leaves is once it's destroyed and cast back down into the fires of hell where it belongs. So far, nothing has actually happened. The Legendary Sailor Senshi have had a rest for about a year. Until this morning where strange creatures keep on entering Crystal Tokyo and killing people. It was just this day where all the Sailor Senshi were out, protrolling the area. The sign of Mercury flashed on her communicator. She quickly picked it up.  
  
"Jupiter here." She waited for a response. Once she got one, it was all fuzzy.  
  
"Jupiter....I need.....some back-up in.....my sector......over and out...." She looked at the blue haired woman fighting and trying to speak.  
  
"Mercury. Talk to me Mercury. I'm on my way." She let it disappear and quickly went into a sprint as she started over toward Mercury's sector. Her white boots hitting the ground as she ran quickly. Her long golden brown hair flowing behind her. Her emerald eyes looked around. She suddenly stopped. She looked all around herself. Something was near. It was getting closer to her. The ground came a small shake and then, she turned around. There it stood. A large beast stood there. Towering over her.  
  
'Not now,' she thought while looking at it. She sighed and then got ready to attack but, it hit her first. She was thrown in back. Her eyes flared as she quickly recovered and got up.  
  
"You want a peice of me? We'll you're gonna get it. I call apon the power of Jupiter. Help me to destroy this evil creature." Lightning was going all around her as her hair was flying up. Green sparkles went around her. She then looked at it.  
  
"Thunder cloud of Destruction!" A large cloud went around the creature as lightning shot out, electricuting it until it fell down dead. She turned and quickly continued running. Her communicator beeped once more to show a cresent moon. She quickly opened it.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Jupiter, I want you to teleport to the castle right now. I have things to discuss. Don't worry, Mercury is alright. Venus and Mars backed her up and brought her back here. The outers are on their way here." She looked at Neo-Queen Serenity and sighed.  
  
"Alright. I'm on my way." She closed it and then disappeared. She reappeared in the castle. She walked down the halls to the meeting room where all the other senshi stood. She took her seat. The Senshi of Time stood.  
  
"I have called this meeting here because I believe that their are some people that can help us get through this and save Crystal Tokyo. The only problem is, I need someone to go into the demension that will make sure to get the people back here that we need." Nobody seemed to want to go and then finally, Jupiter raised her hand.  
  
"I'll go." Pluto looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Alright Makoto. You will appear in a place called a Guarden. Go it, up the elevator to level three, and talk to Master Cid. Try to presuade him. If he says no, give him this letter. Only use it as a last resort." Jupiter nodded and placed the letter away in one of her secret pockets.  
  
"I'll bring them back. Make sure to get the guest rooms set up." Pluto opened a portal and Jupiter walked through it.  
  
  
  
  
  
An: So, what do you think? 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
She stepped through the portal to have it close behind her. She was in a strange place. People where in uniforms and walking up steps. She could tell that was the main enterence. Some people looked at her for a moment and then continued on their way. She walked up the steps and started toward some gates. She entered in without anyone stopping her or anything. She looked at an elevator and started on her way toward it. She didn't stop at all. Finally, she reached it, and got it. She clicked the bottom to floor three and waited for it to go up. She leaned against the side but, it stopped on the second floor. A man entered and it continued it's way up. Finally, it stopped. She walked out and was stopped by a woman.  
  
"Could I ask what buisness you have with Master Cid?"  
  
"I was sent here from Crystal Tokyo on orders to speak with Master Cid." The woman nodded.  
  
"Could I have your name?" she asked.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter." She stopped and looked up at her.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter?" she asked. She sighed and looked at the woman.  
  
"Yes. Now, can I speak with Master Cid?" she asked. She was getting impatient.  
  
"Please take a seat right over there. He's in a meeting." She took a seat and crossed her legs. The man from before took a seat next to her. She noticed him now. Tall, light brown almost blonde short hair, light blue eyes. He wore black pants, shirt, gloves, and tan trench coat that had red things on the upper arms.. A man exited from the room.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter, you can enter." She nodded and went in. The doors closed behind her and there stood a man with white hair and glasses on. He looked at her.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"I have been sent here from Crystal Tokyo to ask of your help."  
  
"What sort of help?" he asked.  
  
"We need someone that will be able to help us destroy these monsters that are killing all the people. We don't know how they got into our demension but, we are slowly we getting weaker. Without your help soon, our demension will be destroyed most likely following into others until it reaches yours and destroyes it as well." He looked at her.  
  
"There is no way that this demension will get destroyed. You see, we have leaved for who knows how long with monsters living on our lands and yet, we have been able to protect ourselves by placing barriers up to where the monsters cannot enter. I am sorry but, there is nothing that I can do for your demension." He looked at her sigh. She pulled something out and handed it to him. He opened the letter and read it carefully. He then looked up at her.  
  
"I will have a meeting with the faculty. Once we have reached a decision, I will notify you. Please stay with us for a couple days. Room and board will be provided for you." She nodded.  
  
"Thank-you for taking it into some consideration." He nodded.  
  
"I will have someone show you around---" The woman entered into the room.  
  
"Master Cid, Seifer is here to see you."  
  
"Send him in. Seifer will show you around the Garden. We'll get you some warmer clothes as well."  
  
"I can do that myself." A green light came and went. She stood in some dark jeans with a black tank top. Her hair was just the usual. Down. Seifer walked in and stood there.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Show Miss..."  
  
"Makoto Kino."  
  
"Yes. Show Miss Makoto Kino around the Garden since she will be staying with us for a few days and also be sharing a room with you and Squall." He nodded and she followed him out to the elevator. He pushed the button as her communicator beeped. She opened it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Makoto, have you succeeded?" asked Mars looking at her. She sighed.  
  
"He has to have a meeting with the faculty first so, I'm stuck here for a few days."  
  
"Lucky. It'll be like a vacation for you! Anyways, I wanted to tell you that Chibi-Usa is here."  
  
"Give Mamo and Usa my reguards." Mars nodded.  
  
"Do you need any back-up?" she asked. Makoto shook her head.  
  
"I'll let you be the first to know if I'm in any trouble, alright?" Mars nodded.  
  
"Be careful and Pluto told me to tell you to watch out for this guy. What's his name. Sifer or Seifer. Well, she says that he's a major jerk and a pain in the ass. Stay away from him, okay?" Makoto looked up at the guy who had a smirk on his face.  
  
"What did he do to Pluto?" she asked while looking at him.  
  
"Really bad threat. Don't wanna know. Well, I have to go battle some monsters. Mercury saw a couple more enter the city from radar. Take care Makoto." She nodded.  
  
"Don't worry about me." She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What ever. Now have some fun."  
  
"Okay, bye." She closed it and leaned back against the side and gently closed her eyes.  
  
"Are you tired?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Very. I haven't rested in at least a week."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"These strange monsters have taken over the lands and are killing anyone that they can get their hands on. Us senshi have been fighting them off as much as possible but, soon, we'll loose one by one until none of us are left to protect the Queen."  
  
"About how many of us do you need?" he asked.  
  
"I don't really know for sure. I'd have to ask Pluto. She's the one that watches out for our future." He nodded.  
  
"I'll give you a tour of this place in the morning. It's almost curfew time anyways." She nodded and followed him off the elevator. She was looking around while walking.  
  
'Why do I feel so attracted to this girl? She just has something around that seems so different,' he thought to himself and then shook it off. He opened the door to the room he was sharing with Squall.  
  
"You can sleep in the room on the left. I'll get you something to sleep in." She nodded and went to the room where she turned on the light. She could already tell it was a man's room by the things in it. Weapons on the desk, jacket across the back of the chair. She sighed sat down on the bed and looked at the shirt that was next to her. She looked up as the door closed.  
  
'Quick at leaving. I wonder why he was so interested in my problem,' she thought and then shook it off while she dressed and went to bed.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Usagi, I don't think that we can hold them off any longer," said Mercury over her communicator.  
  
"Don't worry Mercury. Jupiter should be back here by tomorrow. Let us use our planets to help us protect the castle." Mercury nodded. A blue light went up around the castle, later joined yellow, red, oceangreen, dark blue, purple, and then a white light came from inside. A sheild was placed around the crystal palace while they all entered to take a good nights sleep. In hopes that their fellow senshi would come back to next day with help...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry so short. I'll get the next one out soon! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
She grabbed her beeping communicator and flipped it out.  
  
"Moshi moshi," she said in a small voice.  
  
"Makoto, here are somethings for you. I know that it's became a new day in that demension. I want you to please hurry up and get back. The senshi can't hold out much longer." She looked at Pluto.  
  
"I'll get ready and then go see Master Cid. I hope that he's made his decision by now." Pluto nodded and then clothes fell on Makoto.  
  
"These are the most flexible clothes I got out of your closet. You will need that here. Take care Makoto." She nodded.  
  
"Alright Pluto. I'll see you hopefully soon," and then she closed it. She exited and went into the bathroom where she sat her clothes down. She pulled out the shampoo, conditioner, soap, and towel that was mixed in with the clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer looked at Master Cid.  
  
"That girl shouldn't be placed out there. She doesn't even have a weapon!" Cid turned to him.  
  
"She is a soldier from another demension Seifer. Her powers are different from ours. I know she will do fine."  
  
"If she gets killed, it's not my faulter Cid." He turned and started for the door. His hand rested on the knob.  
  
"Oh, and Seifer. She's going to be on your team. I hope you will follow orders and take care of her." He growled and then slammed the door after himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sat drying her hair and found a black bag on the ground with her name in it. She smiled and opened it up to pull out a brush. She placed everything else away and continued. After she got it to the way she wanted it to dry, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Tan pants that were tight from the waist till the middle of her thigs where it started to get loose, leaving a bell around her black boots, a nice white shirt, and her hair down where it reached her thigs. She placed her things away and then exited the bathroom where Seifer just entered the room. He looked at her for a moment.  
  
"Come on," he finally spoke. She followed him down the halls, down the stairs, passing places, and then stopped at the front where Cid, and two other men stood. Cid looked at her with a straight face. Her hand was on her hip while she stood.  
  
"Have you reached your decision yet?" she asked.  
  
"A war has broken loose and we have been asked to help them out. I was hoping that you could help us out. If you do, I will make you a SeeD. Once you get back, I will send some other SeeD's with you---"  
  
"Just hold on a minute here. You are going to risk my life in a war? I don't think so buddy. If I die, my whole demension is screwed. I just recieved a message this morning for the Guardian of Time and she informed me that they aren't holding up well back there. My Queen and King are in danger. It's my duty to protect them. If you didn't want to help us out, you could have said so in the first place. Then I wouldn't have had to waste my time here!" Before Cid could give a response, a portal opened and out stepped Sailor Pluto. She motioned for Makoto to come over to her. She walked over and stood in the same position.  
  
"I need your transformation pen," said Pluto. She handed it for her and recieved a belt. She placed it on and waited for further instructions.  
  
"Makoto, you're going to be staying here for a while. Don't worry about anything. I want you to use this weapon to defend yourself. Everyone is alright and will be fine." She handed her a large weapon that had the handle of a gun and a large blade attached to it. She once it was handed to her, she fell to the ground. She looked up at Pluto who was giggling.  
  
"It's not funny Pluto. What is this thing anyways?" she asked while she picked herself up off the floor and placed it in the empty slot on her belt.  
  
"It's called a Gunblade. It's used as a weapon in this demsension so, you better leave how to use it. You will be going into that battle whether you like it or not---"  
  
"What about our demension?" Pluto shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry Makoto. You are needed here at this moment. Like Cid said, after the battle he will send some SeeD's with you." She nodded and looked at how her belt rested right above her hips.  
  
"Okay." Pluto walked with her over to the group. Her hands rested on Makoto's shoulders.  
  
"Makoto will help you in the battle. I would like to talk with you later on in your office Cid." He nodded.  
  
"You are all in this group together. Further instructions will be given to you on your way. Now, get into the car and go to the docks." They nodded and then started on their way out the door. A blonde haired man with blue eyes placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him.  
  
"So, you have a gunblade? I never knew that girls were able to have gunblades."  
  
"Not like I'm going to have it for long anyways," she uttered.  
  
"Why would you be interested anyways, Chicken Wuss?"  
  
"Don't call me that!"They got into the van.  
  
"You guys better play nice or else you won't like what's going to happen," said Makoto.  
  
"Cool! By the way, I'm Zell." He took a seat next to her and extended a hand.  
  
"Makoto Kino." She shook his hand to feel a strong grip.  
  
"I heard that you were from another demension. Can you do anything magical or special?" asked Zell, excited like a child. She leaned back.  
  
"Depends on what you call magical."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" He grabbed out a deck of cards and pulled one out.  
  
"Can you make this thing float?" She shrugged.  
  
"I need some space though."  
  
"We can sit on the floor." She took off her belt and set it on the seat. Then, sat on the floor cross legged. He sat across from her.  
  
"Place the card in the middle and watch." He placed it in the middle between them. Seifer and the man with dark brown hair and brown eyes watched them. She closed her eyes while her hands moved in a rythm in the air. A green glow went around her softly. Her hands stopped while the card began to rise. They watched in awe and then it suddenly dropped. Her hands went on the ground while her breathing was hard.  
  
"Are you---" Her hand silenced him with a movement. She looked up at him all of a sudden.  
  
"Evil approaches....Beware of the man that hides himself under a mask....He will be the end of this demension...."  
  
"How do you know this?" he Squall. Her heard shot up and turned to him.  
  
"I saw him. He's going to try and take over your cities and destroy your Gardens." Squall looked at her strangely.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"You really don't want to know," she whispered as she pulled herself up to her feet and placed on her belt.  
  
"I want to know!" She turned to Zell.  
  
"I'll tell you when you're ready." She took a seat and crossed her legs. The car stopped and they got out and docked onto a water ship. Once they sat down, a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. She turned to them all.  
  
"I am Professor Quisits and I will be explaining everything to you." She turned on a screen as everything was being showed.  
  
"Your mission is to make it to the center of the city. That will be your post and I want you to stay there. Even though this isn't like the regular test, you will still be graded the same as if it was your SeeD test. Seifer, you are the Captain of this team. I want you to make sure to follow orders. Second in command is Makoto by orders of Cid. If anything happens to Seifer, I want you to get your team out as quick as possible Makoto. We will be arriving momentarily. You will have enough time to prepare." She turned and then walked away.  
  
"I guess Cid has taken a liking to you," said Seifer looking at Makoto.  
  
"Probably because of my battle experience."  
  
"How old are you?" asked Zell.  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"How long have you been battling?" asked Zell.  
  
"Since I was fourteen."  
  
"Has anything different happened to you that couldn't happen to us?" She smiled.  
  
"I've been killed four times if that is what you mean." His eyes widened. Seifer spent the rest of the time teaching Makoto how to handle her gunblade. They landed and then quickly ran into the city. Men came jumping out at them. Easily, they sliced them down and continued on their way. They ran down the paved road, killing soldiers for the other side, until they finally reached the center of the city. They stopped and waited.  
  
"It's quiet. Too quiet," suggested Makoto in a small voice. Squall nodded in agreement. They walked over to an area of boxes and stopped when they heard voices. They hid behind them for a moment. A whole bunch of soldiers started going threw and heading in a different direction. Once they passed, Seifer started going but, Makoto stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I want to have a little fun. Who all's coming?" he asked.  
  
"Alright. You take someone and me and someone else will hold down here. Okay?" asked Makoto. He nodded.  
  
"You can have Chicken Wuss. I'll take Squall." She nodded and then they headed in that direction. Seifer and Squall ran up steps and stopped once they saw two men talking in front of a large satilite tower. They entered and Seifer stood up.  
  
"What do they want with the satilite tower?" asked Squall.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Lets just get some action." They went down and was about to enter when a girl ran up.  
  
"Stop! You guys need to hurry up and come! Something is happening at the center of the city! A whole bunch of soldiers are attacking! We need to get two of our people out of there!"  
  
"Shit!" said Seifer and then quickly started toward it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was killing as many men as she could. Her and Zell had been seperated. She once and a while looked for him. Suddenly, she froze. A man with a white mask on stood at the top of a nearby building. He pointed at her and nodded. Quickly, he jumped down in front of her and pulled out a large sword.  
  
"I won't let you have this demension!" He gave a laugh.  
  
"That's why I will get rid of you now so that you can't disrupt my plans." He charged at her and they quickly went into a heated battle. Seifer ran up with Squall where he was quickly chopping down men.  
  
"Makoto!" He kept searching for her. He was getting faster and killing them. Only a few men where left and he saw her as he sliced one down.  
  
"Makoto!" She was pushed backwards but, managed to keep her balance. He ran for her. He saw her gunblade thrown from her to land straight in the ground, sticking up. The man moved his sword to cut her across the stomach. She let out a scream of pain as she fell to her knees. The man smirked and then disappeared. Seifer ran over and quickly grabbed her into her arms. One of her arms was over her wound.  
  
"Seifer." Her other hand grabbed his shirt to pull him down to her.  
  
"Promise me that you'll tell them."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Tell my friends that I will be waiting watching over them with Queen Serenity. I tried and yet, I failed." He could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Makoto---" She placed a finger over his lips.  
  
"Leave me and save these people---" Her eyes closed as she went limp.  
  
"Zell! Get her gunblade! We're heading back to the ship!" He picked her up into his arms and quickly ran in that direction with Zell and Squall following. They quickly boarded the ship and started back toward the Garden.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I would like to tell you that the only pairing that I am doing is Makoto/Seifer. I don't usually pair that other senshi in my fics. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
\\~*~//  
She looked around at the universe around her. She turned at the touch of a hand on her shoulder. Queen Serenity. The woman with long silver hair in two buns and blue eyes. She looked at Makoto was a small smile.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be here to so soon but, since you're here, I want you to see something." She nodded and then she looked at people fighting against monsters in her demension. Slowly, Mars fell in defeat, then Venus, followed by Mercury, and then the outers. She looked in horror as she saw a man was fighting hard against the man that had tried to kill her. He was starting to loose and then got the upper hand. He finally killed him. All the monsters in her demension disappeared but, the other senshi were still dead. Serenity walked out as Eternal Sailor Moon. The imperial crystal glowing. She said something and the whole entire world was healed. She fell down to the ground. Suddenly, it stopped. Tears where in her eyes.  
  
"No! Don't show me any more. It's too horrible Queen Serenity. Please make it stop!" She was holding her head.  
  
"Makoto, you have two choices. You can stay here or you can go back." She looked up at the Queen.  
  
"I want to go back. I don't want to have all my friends die. I have to protect Serenity, Chibi-Usa, Endyiom..." The Queen nodded and moved her hand as the darkness took over her sight...  
\\~*~//  
  
  
A nurse got up from her seat as Zell walked it.  
  
"Zell, could you be a dear and watch over my office? I have to take care of some things."  
  
"Sure thing!" She exited and he took a seat in a chair.  
  
~*~  
  
Makoto sat up quickly. She looked at a mirror and quickly went over to it. She unbuttoned her shirt to see a white cloth around her stomach. She quickly unwrapped it to look at a scar that was there. Stiches where helping it to stay together.  
  
'Why don't I feel any pain? Am I still dead or a ghost?' she thought. She looked around to see a small insicion knife. She grabbed it and looked at her hand.  
  
'Perhaps if I cut myself, I might see if I'm alive.' She pressed it against her skin and closed her hand while she moved the knife across her hand and opened it. The blood started to flow while she held the bloody knife in her hand.  
  
'What? No pain?!'  
  
~*~  
  
Zell looked up to see Seifer walk in.  
  
"Is she awake?" he asked. Zell shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"How should I know. I was just told to watch the office." He walked toward her room and entered. He looked up to see the blood on her hand and the bloody knife in her hand. He quickly grabbed the knife away from her and threw it across the room where it stuck in a wall.  
  
"What are you doing?" His tone was harsh and angry.  
  
"Is there something wrong with me? I can't feel any thing!" He grabbed somethings and started cleaning her hand.  
  
"The nurse gave you a shot to remove all you pain until your wound has healed. Once it's healed, then you will feel pain again." He wrapped a bandage around her hand. Her fingers gently touch her other wound. He stopped her hand, bent down, and started to place the white bandage around her waist. He heard a giggle and looked up at her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your breathing tickles me." He fasened it and got up where she buttoned her shirt up.  
  
"How long have I been out?" she asked.  
  
"About a week."  
  
"So, did you make it to become a SeeD?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah. You're one as well." She turned to him.  
  
"I won't need it so, why bother giving it to me?" she asked. He pulled a letter out of his pocket.  
  
"This is from Pluto." She opened it and read:  
  
Dear Makoto,  
  
I have spoken to Queen Serenity and you are believed to be needed here in this demension. Since I have taken your senshi pen, the powers of Jupiter are protecting the Kingdom while the other senshi fight. Right now, Mercury is building a field in which will keep all the monsters out. Later, she will be placing it around the city. Soon, the people will be helped once again, and their children will be trained to protect themselves from monsters. Just remember Makoto, we are all with you. Try to destroy that man that you saw in your vision. He is the only reason why our demension is like this but, will start destroying others after he takes over the one you are in. I have spoken too much of the future already.  
Also, where ever you go, take Seifer with you. He will be able to help protect you. May the planets be with you Makoto.  
  
Sailor Pluto  
  
  
  
  
She looked up at Seifer.  
  
"What had happened every since I've been passed out?" asked Makoto.  
  
"That city has been taken over and there is nothing that we can do." She started to pace.  
  
"Has an enemy surfaced?"  
  
"Not yet. We should go on a search for that made that you told us about."  
  
"I'm going with you---"  
  
"No. You're going to stay here. I'm not going to bring you back here again if you're wounded."  
  
"Who's going to stop me?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"I'd love to see you try." She started walking toward the door only to be grabbed by her arm. The grip was tight on her and she tried to pull her arm away but, she couldn't. He pulled her up to him.  
  
"You're not going." She gave a sigh and placed her hand on her hip like she was going to give up and then looked at him with those eyes of power. Those eyes of meaning. Like what ever she said, she meant it, and meant it well. Like a powerful ruler.  
  
"I'm going whether you like or not so you're going to learn to deal with it." He scowled at her.  
  
"I'll tie you to a chair if I have to and believe me, I will."  
  
"Do what ever you want but, I will get out of it even if it means using my energy to do so." They both glared at each other. Looking into each other's eyes.  
  
'I'm not going to let her go and that's that! She needs to try to understand that right now isn't a good time. I don't want to have to worry about anything happening. Anything happening to her...' Zell walked in.  
  
"Hey guys!" They both shot glares.  
  
"Zell, tell Seifer that I'm going with you guys when you go on a search for that masked man!"  
  
"Well, I don't think that you should---"  
  
"You too? I'm going, alright? I'm going!" She jerked her arm suddenly away and ran. Pushing past Zell while Seifer quickly went after the girl. She had just noticed while she was running about her clothes. The shirt seemed a little large while the pants fit perfectly except, they were baggy. She went toward this place that she didn't even know what it was. Seifer followed her and cursed under his breath once he looked at where she was going. She entered to see a weird place that looked like a jungle. Power fences surround the area. She entered through a door and started running through it. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. There stood a giant T-Rex. It looked at her and roared. She was quickly grabbed and pushed away while Seifer stood there with his Gunblade drawn. The T-Rex went for him while he started cutting at it. She watched him as he made each slash, and started shooting at it once and a while. The T-Rex roared and retreated. He put his Gunblade away and turned to the frightened girl who sat on the ground where she had been thrown. He walked over to her and picked her up. She attached herself to him. Hugging him around his neck and never wanting to let go. He safely got them both out of the training room and started walking toward the infirmary.  
  
"You're right Seifer. I shouldn't go. I would just get it the way..."  
  
"Shhhhhhhh. It's alright Makoto. I'm not going to let anything get you." He entered into the infirmary. The nurse looked up at the two of them.  
  
"I'm glad that you brough her awake. Now I can get those wounds healed. She is a warrior and needs to go into battles too you know. Seifer, follow me." He followed her into a room where Makoto was laid down on a table. she was took in while this machine worked it's magic. Healing her wounds, taking the stiches away. Making there only be a faint scar on her stomach and hand. She was pulled out where all the banages where taken off her and she was set free to go. She walked with him out of the infirmary.  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked. She shook her head no.  
  
"I just want to make sure that my demension is alright."  
  
"I'll take you to your room." He lead her down the halls until they reached door number 365. He opened it and she looked at it in awe. She had her own bed, things were set up perfect, and a vase of lillies sat on her desk. A card was beside it that had her name on it. She walked in and smiled. It smelled of her perfume in here. The smell of cherry blossoms during spring. She looked to see a large black box on her bed with three other smaller ones around it.  
  
"What is all this?" she asked looking in his direction. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know." She opened the card by the flowers and smiled.  
  
"They got to me first like they always do," she whispered and then went over to her night stand. She picked up her communicator and opened to have something pop out at her that made her jump and drop it. She peeked out from behind Seifer to see a hollowgram of Neo-Queen Serenity standing there with a child in her arms.  
  
"Makoto, I see that you're doing better. I just wanted to tell you that everything has been going fine here." Makoto moved away from Seifer as she went closer to her and looked at the child.  
  
"Chibi-Usa finally came just like the future had said. Now Makoto, I want you to listen to me instead of looking at Chibi-Usa, understand?" She quickly looked up at Serenity.  
  
"You know me too well Usa." The Queen nodded.  
  
"I want you to be good Makoto and have a great time. Things are going to be different now and I know you won't like it. You are going to go on a search to him. This evil man is dangers and completely insane. I want you to stop him but, the only promblem is Makoto, you won't be able to kill him yourself. Only one person will but, you will have to find him yourself. If you try to kill him, you will be killed." She suddenly faded away as three girls popped up.  
  
"Mako-chan! I hope you're doing alright out there in that demsension! All of us miss you. Well, duh! Now, I left you a camera and I want you to take pictures of any guys that you see for me!" Venus moved up close.  
  
"Don't tell Rei I said this but, I want a picture of Seifer. I heard that he's such a hottie!" Mars hit her in the back of the head which made Makoto laugh.  
  
"I heard that you idiot! Don't listen to her Makoto! Now, what are we going to do with you once you get back? You have two choices. We could tackle you and then hug you to death or we could just hug you to death and talk your ear off. Which ever one works for us. Well, Mercury is working right now so, you'll just have to look in those black boxes to see what she gave you since she couldn't talk to you. Oh yes! Make sure that you LISTEN to Pluto, okay? I know how stubborn you can be so don't cause any trouble, fighing, arguing, or anything else that is typically you when you get in a bad mood or start arguing. Well, I have to go Makoto. We all love you!" Venus pushed her out of the way.  
  
"I love you more Mako-chan! Don't you ever forget that! Don't forget the pictures! I want to see some cute guys so I know where to go for a vacation!" Mars grabbed her and they started fighting and yelling at each other while Mercury took over the screen.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that once you get back, the city of Crystal Tokyo will be perfectly fine. I want to give you a warning straight up Makoto. Do not fall in love with anyone. I know that it will be hard for you once you get attached to someone but harder when they are attached to you. Good-bye Makoto." The image disappeared and she picked up the communicator, closed it, and then set it back where it was suppose to be.  
  
"You're too predictable." She turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Well, I've known them for years so I hope they know what to expect out of me. But, sometimes I think they know a little bit too much." She cautiously went over to the boxes and open threw the tops off while she hid to make sure that nothing popped out at her. She opened one to see it was a an emerald crystal. It started to glow when she touched it so, she stopped. The next small box was a beautiful braclet of the planets. She looked at the large box. Inside it was a case that showed the sign of Jupiter on it in gold. Once she opened it, her Gunblade laid there. Lightning bolts in black was up at the top while the sign of Jupiter hung from it.  
  
"Personalized," she uttered with a smiled. She grabbed a note that seemed to fall out.  
  
Dear Jupiter,  
  
Hold the emerald crystal up to your chest once your ready to take on the powers of your planet. Make sure to be careful. After you have taken in these powers, they will be sensitive. That means, control your temper or else you'll zap someone. Now, in the morning go on your mission to find the man in this demension. Once you have found and he has been destroyed, then you will come home with us. Good luck and be careful.  
  
Mercury  
  
  
She smiled gently and looked up at Seifer.  
  
"I want you to warn people to be nice to be or else they might have a chance of getting zapped, alright?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." She gently picked up the crystal up while it started to glow.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to do this," she uttered and then lifted it to her chest. A bright light went through the room and then faded out. His eyes were wide.  
  
"What just happened?" he asked. She smiled at him.  
  
"Oh nothing really. I'm so tired. How about we leave in the morning to find that crazy clown? I'm for it!" She moved the things off the bed and got in. Her hand went over to the light on the stand and turned it off. She looked to see the door open and then close. Finally, she closed her eyes for some well needed rest....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. 


	5. Chapter 4

Ages:  
  
Makoto, Riona, Sophie: 21  
Squall, Zell, Ivrine: 22  
Quisits, Seifer: 23  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
Seifer looked at his watch to see it was going on 9 am. He sighed and leaned back against the wall.  
  
'I thought she would be up by now,' he thought. He turned to some laughing. Zell was tickling her and then picked her up to go on his shoulders. Squall was walking beside him along with Riona, Quisits, and Ivrine. Seifer sighed as they walked up.  
  
"Sophie's waiting for us by the train station so, we'll meet her there," said Zell. He poked Makoto in the side to recieve a giggle.  
  
"Lets get going." They followed Seifer out of the garden. Makoto picked up her beeping communicator.  
  
"Moshi moshi minna. How can I help you?"  
  
"Moshi moshi. I just wanted to give you an update on what's going on," said Venus.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Mercury is almost finished with the last of the force fields. Soon, it will all be over and we'll be able to join you on your journey. Now, did you place the crystal away?"  
  
"Hai hai."  
  
"Good girl. Now, go kick some butt and make sure to give them a peice from Jupiter." Makoto nodded to the Senshi of Love.  
  
"Don't worry Venus. I will when the time is right. I'm going to power up only for the big boss." Venus nodded.  
  
"I must go. Have fun! Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja ne!" Makoto placed it away and looked a head to see Seifer not staying with the group. She looked around to see something coming toward them.  
  
"Is there something wrong Makoto?" She didn't make any eye contact.  
  
"Put me down. Something's coming." Zell placed her down where she quickly ran after Seifer. She grabbed his arm to make him stop walking. He turned to her to see her finger over her lips. She motioned with her hand to have everyone come up and get down. She pulled Seifer down with her. Something popped up to be a large spider looking thing. Makoto made them stand still. In a moment, the creature went away. Slowly Makoto stood up.  
  
"It could only detect movement. Lets get going." They continued to walk in silence. Soon, they reached the town and headed toward the train station. Zell stopped them.  
  
"Man, I'm starved. Can we get something to eat?"  
  
"You can eat on the train Chicken Wuss."  
  
"I don't get why he had to come," grumbled Zell.  
  
"Both of you, knock it off. We don't need any fighting going on here," said Riona. Quisits nodded.  
  
"We should get on the train. Sophie will be there anyways. She waiting for us." Squall nodded.  
  
"Lets go." They walked over to the train station where Sophie was pacing and looking at her watch. She looked up and smiled at them.  
  
"I thought you would never come! I've been waiting here hoping that the train wouldn't leave without us. Now, come on." They started to board but, Makoto stopped Seifer. Ivrine turned to them.  
  
"Are ya coming?" Makoto nodded.  
  
"In a minute. Go ahead." He then boarded. Seifer just leaned against the train.  
  
"What am I going to do with you Seifer?" He looked up at her in surprise to see her back to him.  
  
"What are you talking---"  
  
"You know what." She turned toward him. "Why can't you be nice to them like you are to me?" He just shrugged. She just let out a sigh.  
  
"Please try to keep your smart ass remarks to yourself." He looked at her board the train and let out a sigh.  
  
'Woman. Why do they have to be so difficult? You want to know why I treat them like I do? You're different from them. I've known them longer than you have Makoto. It's just something I do. You're just, you have this aura around you that draws me close to you. I want to protect you. It's like a dream of mine to protect a princess or to be a knight. I want to be your knight Makoto if only you'll be my princess...' He boarded the train before it was about to leave. The room was empty. He walked through the door into the main area where they were to be seated. Makoto stood there looking out the window. Her hand was against her chest. Her hand touched the glass gently.  
  
~He's going to betray you.~ This voice was talking to her.  
  
~No. He never would betray me. He would never go evil.~  
  
~How do you know little girl?~ The voice seemed to be mocking her.  
  
~I'm not a little girl. He's not going to betray me. I know it. He would never do such a thing. He's to kind to!~  
  
~Get your head out of the clouds and look around you. Do you know anything about him? Do you really know his past? Did you know that he had worked for evil before you have came? Did you? He's evil. I know. Don't you see how he treats people? He's going to treat you the same way soon enough little girl. Just you wait and see.~  
  
~Stop it! Stop it I say! Just leave me alone!~  
  
~Fine.~ She leaned against the window. Watching the trees pass and then they entered into a tunnel. She let out a sigh.  
  
'Why am I being so protective of him? Is there something wrong with me? I know I'm not in love with him. He's just a friend that I care deeply for. If only I could stop these feelings then things would be better...'  
  
"Makoto. We need to plan on what we're going to do when we get to the station," said Zell. She sighed and went into the room. Zell took a seat.  
  
"Have any ideas?" asked Sophie. Makoto shrugged.  
  
"I really haven't gave it any thought."  
  
"Why don't we go in teams to find this man?" suggested Ivrine. Zell nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Then we could cover more area that way."  
  
"What if we find him, we're captured, tortured, killed, then what are we going to do?" asked Quisits.  
  
"We'll find out one way or another if you're dead," said Zell.  
  
"That's rude," said Sophie.  
  
"When you're on a mission, you know that you're going to die. If you die fighting then you'll die with honor. Just as long as your death is honored then their is nothing to worry about," reply Makoto in a steady voice.  
  
"I guess we'll be spliting up, right Makoto?" asked Zell. She nodded.  
  
"That's the only idea that has surfaced. Might as well take our chances."  
  
"Could we place out names in a hat and draw to see who's going with who?" asked Sophie.  
  
"Sure." Sophie grabbed a peice of paper and started writing donw names. Once she was done, she cut them out, and placed them in Ivrine's hat. They mixed them around for a while and started picking. Soon everyone was paired up. Squall, Riona; Zell, Quisits; Sophie, Ivrine; and Makoto, Seifer. They heard the train come to an abrupt stop.  
  
"Well, here's our stop," said Zell. Sophie quickly ran off to go see what was outside. She grinned as the air touched her nose.  
  
"I say we get something to eat!" They all looked at Zell.  
  
"We'll stop at the nearest place," said Squall. Makoto waited for Seifer and then walked with him.  
  
"We're going to be splitting up into groups." He nodded.  
  
"I figured that." She sighed for a moment while she looked up at his face that seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
"You can tell me, you know." He looked down at her.  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"Your thoughts. You shouldn't try to push yourself away."  
  
'What do you want me to tell you? That I'm completely, madly in love with you? That I want to hold you close to me and never let you go? That I want you to stay? Here with me, forever? But, if you can't stay, I'll want to go with you?' They were standing there. She was looking into his eyes. Then looked away.  
  
"At least don't push me away." Her voice was a whisper. Enough so that he could hear. She turned away from him and quickened her pace to catch up with the others. He looked after her.  
  
'I don't want to push you away Makoto. I guess it looks like I do to you. We really weren't meant to be, where we? You're so different, me with my own ways of doing things. I'm letting you go. I'm letting you go.' He walked in there direction when he saw them enter a bar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Makoto had been sitting there for who knows how long. She was getting drunk to put it straight forward to you. Shot after shot after shot she drank. Not caring in the world. Zell sighed.  
  
"I wonder what got her like this. From what I know of, she's never drank before."  
  
"I think we should get out of here and rest in a hotel room," said Quisits.  
  
"Seifer's finally decided to join the party," said Sophie. They saw him walked over to the bar and sit next to her. He ordered a shot. He took it and then looked in her direction. The bottle that was empty was right beside her. She took the last drink. The last drink of the bottle and let her head lean against her arms on the table. Seifer turn to a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you think you could get her out of here once you're done? We're leaving to a hotel," said Ivrine. He nodded.  
  
"Sure." He watched them leave out the door. She hadn't said a word to him. She hadn't said a word to no one. The commincator just beeped. She wouldn't answer it. She finally grabbed and flipped it open. Then, quickly closed it.  
  
"Makoto?" She didn't turn to him. She just moved a hand for another bottle and placed the money on the counter. Seifer grabbed it away before she could pour another one. She ordered another one only to have Seifer cancel it. She motioned for the bartender to come forth.  
  
"I'll give you one hundred dollars if you get him out of here." She didn't sound like herself. Different. A flat voice with no feelings to it. Seifer grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the bar. She jerked her arm away.  
  
"Just leave me alone."  
  
"Lets go to the hotel where you can get some rest."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you." She started to walk away where he grabbed her arm, letting the bottle fall to the ground and shatter into peices.  
  
"I'm not letting you leave unless we're going to the hotel. You need me---" She slapped him with her free hand.  
  
"I don't need you Seifer. I've never needed you. I don't even need any of your friends. I can do everything by myself. Alone. I've never had anyone and I don't want to start it, ever!" He let her go and backed away.  
  
"Fine. I don't need you either. None of us do. Why don't you just go back to your own demension? We can destroy evil without you. You're nothing to us. Never was and still is. You were nothing in your demension as you are here."  
  
"I was and still am something! Something that you could never dream of Seifer. You'd never understand what I am. Who I really am. I'm more powerful than anyone here without a weapon."  
  
"Then who are you Makoto? Who is this woman that stands before me?"  
  
"A lonely drunk fool that doesn't know where to go or what to do anymore. A disgrace to my people, what I believe in, and a disgrace to my family." He looked at the tears that were in her eyes. She was trying to hide them. Trying to keep them undercover. A cold breeze blew against. Making her arms wrapped around her. A lifted her chin up to look at her.  
  
"You need me like I need you. Even though you don't want to admit in your state, your heart knows what's right." He watched the tears manage to escape her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. He gently pulled her close to him as they walked toward the hotel for some well needed rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Well, I know that Makoto would never get drunk like that but, she did. If I upset you with that part, I appologize so, I hope it didn't offend anyone. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
He sat at a booth alone and remembered what had happened the previous night. It was different then he had expected.  
  
\\~*~//  
  
She sat on her bed and crossed her legs after a while, she looked up at him.  
  
"Why are you pushing me away Seifer?" He looked up at her. She wasn't as drunk as he thought. She was almost there but, hadn't reached that point.  
  
"Makoto, I'm no trying to push you away," he started. She was walking toward him while he looked at the ground in front of him. He continued,"I just don't want to see you get hurt." Her gently fingers lifted up his chin. She was looking into his eyes.  
  
"I don't want to loose you Seifer because," she paused for a moment to go in thought. She continued,  
"Because I love you." He saw her look away for a moment and then back into his eyes. Searching for something but, didn't seem to find it. She turned away from him and sat back on her bed. Her eyes casted down at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't hav---" His lips met against hers with a fire of passion. She was begining to get closer to him as they leaned back. The way his lips seemed to touch her skin seemed to right. He felt complete. It felt so right to be with her right then. The night they had spent together was great. So much passion in the air during the night. Her gently touch. The way her eyes seemed to look at him. The way he looked at her. You could call it love in the air.  
  
\\~*~//  
  
His thoughts were broken by someone pushing him. He looked to see Zell.  
  
"Where's Makoto?"  
  
"Sleeping."  
  
"I feel sorry for her. She's going to have one major hang over."  
  
"She wasn't even that drunk." Zell looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"She drank a whole bottle."  
  
"Doesn't mean anything. She could walk, talk, and act perfectly fine." Zell shrugged.  
  
"What ever you say man. Well, tell her that Squall and Riona left to the east. Me and Quisits are going to the south. Ivrine and Sophie went to the west. You guys get the north. In at least two weeks, meet here. Other words, send a letter for one of us to pick-up."  
  
"Fine." Zell looked up to see Makoto coming. She was in some tan pants and a white shirt. She looked perfectly fine.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" asked Zell.  
  
"Fine." She took a seat next to Seifer who placed an arm around her gently while she leaned on him. Zell didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys when ever. Uhhh. Bye!" He got up and walked away.  
  
"We'd better get going Makoto." She nodded.  
  
"What direction?"  
  
"North."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been at least three weeks. Every little bit of information sent them north. Never anywhere else. Only north. It was this one night that they had ended up far away from any town. No one to speak with. Just them, the waist high grass, the silvery moon, and the beasts. Makoto stopped for a moment while she took in the summer air. This night was going to be nice and cool. She looked at her watch to see it was mid-night. She smiled once she felt his hands touch her hips gently. She walked away from his grasp and then stopped. She saw something shine in the water. She quickly ran toward it with him following behind. Suddenly, she ducked down as it began to rise. Something was happening. Strange as it was, she continued to watch with curiousity. It was a large ship of some sort, freezing the water as the light seemed to draw her in. Wanting her to go to it. Leave everything behind. She turned. Soldiers where walking toward it. They entered into the door as they were taken down by little things.  
  
'This ship must be where he is. If we enter here, we will find the masked man,' she thought. She stood up and started toward the ship. Seifer was still following her. Just in luck, they made it for the last small ship to take them down.  
  
"Makoto, we don't even know who's ship this is." She turned and smiled at him.  
  
"It doesn't matter. All we know is that this must be the place. How else do you think that we got here? Everything has pointed us in this direction Seifer." Her fingers outlined a golden ring on her finger. One small diamound was ingraved. A heart. It made it easier for her to fight without the ring getting caught on anything. His hand gently touched her cheek which made her look up.  
  
"Until death do we part." She smiled and looked at the plain gold ring on his finger. Someone had given them as gifts for the good deeds that they had done. Then, they had been married about a week ago. This didn't really change anything except that they where doing this job together. Only they knew. Who would have thought that Seifer would have settled down with someone from another demension, right? Makoto picked up her communicator.  
  
"Makoto here." She looked at Venus.  
  
"Alright Makoto, everything is fine here. The city has been rebuilt, everything in order all over this world. The only problem is, we miss you. We haven't seen or heard from you for three weeks! What's happened to you?" Makoto looked up as the ship came to a stop.  
  
"No time to speak Venus. I have things to do. I'll contact you if I'm still alive. Bye." She closed it as the doors opened. Guards stood there. They were ready to attack them.  
  
"Come with us. Master Cisaq would love to have a word with you two," he grinned.  
  
"Until death do we part," repeated Makoto while her small hand joined his. They were lead down long halls until they entered into a large meeting room. The guards left them there while they shut and locked the doors. Seifer looked up to see him. The masked man they had met before on that day he tried to kill her. This sweet girl beside him. He pulled out his gunblade with a growl. She looked forward as he jumped down to meet them. He glared at her.  
  
"You're suppose to be dead, Princess!" Seifer glared at him.  
  
"You'll pay for all the misery you've caused!" He quickly ran for him with his gunblade up. His sword met with his blade.  
  
"Why don't you come join me Seifer. Be my knight like you were to the sorcess before me." He glared at him. He pushed him back with all his might while Makoto watched in dispare. She knew what she had to do.  
  
'I'll give him my power to win but, that means if he dies, I die.' She closed her eyes while a green light went around her.  
  
"Please Jupiter, help me to help him..." She was denied. She felt the power leave her for a moment.  
  
~Our true power is not needed at this time Princess. You will know when it's the time to use us~ She gave a small nodded. Then, she seemed to freeze. Tears came to her eyes at the sight of what happened...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well, I'm going to make the next chapter a songfic. I found this great song and it almost describes Seifer by the way that he acts and the way people see him. 


	7. Chapter 6

An: Sorry that it's been taking so long. I've been looking for the lyrics and finally, I got over my laziness and copied the lyrics from listening to the Cd and stopping it in time for me to copy. Well, I don't know what got into my mind to think of this song to fit Seifer but, it just seemed so much like him while I was playing the game. Some parts aren't like him but, it mostly sums him up. Thank-you for all the reveiws. All the credit goes to the bad called Styx. I don't know if you're heard of them but, I love them. My mom was the one that introduced me to them while I was a child. This song was what inspried me to for the title. Well, onto the song fic chapter! Wait! Makoto, sorry about the names spelt! I'll never trust that persons site again! I'll correct them and then put the chapter back up! Alright, I'll shut-up now. You may read. (jk)  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
=  
I stand accused before you  
I have no tears to cry  
And you will never break me  
Till the day I die  
=  
She couldn't believe it! He was standing there, bowing to Master Cisaq. How could he surrender to him? Give up and leave her here all alone. To face him. For all she knew, she would most likely have to face Seifer or even kill him? Her husband? His blood on her hands? Tears tried to come out but, she wouldn't let them. She choked them down. Her weakness was not to be shown. That would let the enemy know that Seifer was her only weakness in order to use him against her.  
  
"Give yourself up Princess." Her eyes glared at him, trying to peirce a hole through his head. She clutched her fist as she felt her voice come back to her. Anger was taking over her sadness like it always had when she'd push it aside and ignore it.  
  
"Never will I give up! In death I would never give up to you!" Her voice was harsh and held power in it. Her eyes met his while a smile played on his face.  
  
"Your death can be arranged Princess." She looked at Seifer for a moment as she thought for a moment she saw him wince at his words. She bowed her head as if in defeat. Her hand slowly moved up to her belt that held bullets along with her Gunblade. Her hands started to unbuckle it while a smile crept up on Cisaq's face. He watched her let it drop to the ground.  
  
"I surrender---" She was cut off from finished by an evil laugh.  
  
"Good girl. Now, give me the crystal!" She glared.  
  
"I surrender my freedom."  
=  
A criminal ming is all I  
All I've ever had  
Ask one whose known me  
If I'm really so bad  
I am  
=  
She was thrown in a cell where she looked at her fellow friends sitting there. Rinoa, Irvine, Zell, Squall, Quisits, and Selphie.  
  
"Come to join the party?" asked Zell standing up. Without a word, she sat in her own little corner. She brought her knees up to her chest while she burried her head in her arms.  
  
"Makoto?" She didn't move.  
  
"Where's Seifer?" asked Quisits. Her fists tightened.  
  
"Who cares about Seifer. He can take care of himself. We don't need him anyways," said Zell.  
  
"Zell!" He looked at Selphie.  
  
"Well, it's true. He back stabbed us once so, who knows if he's going to do it again. You know he's able to do it again. We know him too well, except for you Makoto. Makoto? What's wrong?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before, about his past?" Quisits looked in her direction.  
  
"We thought it was of no importance. We thought he had changed," said Quisits. She looked up at them, tears daring to fall.  
  
"You were wrong about it! I was wrong about! How could you not warn me? I'm in love with the man for heaven's sake! I even married him! Now he's gone and I'll most likely have to kill him when the time comes!" They looked at her in shock as she went into tears. She burried her face back into her arms.  
=  
I've spent my life behind these steal bars  
I've paid my debt in time  
But being brought to juctice  
That was my only crime  
=  
The cell door opened to have Seifer standing there. Glares where given in his direction by all the members held captive. He looked around to see that Quisits and Selphie where beside Makoto while her face was in her arms.  
  
"You should be killed for everything that you've caused," yelled Zell. A smile just played across his lips.  
  
"No one has killed me yet." He looked to see something metal bouce across the floor and finally end at his feet. He bent down and picked up a ring, her ring. He just put it in his pocket.  
  
"Thanks for the gold. I could get some gil off of it."  
  
"You bastard! I'll kill you myself!" Quisits and Selphie held her back as much as possible. Seifer snapped his fingers to have two guards come in.  
  
"The Master wants her." They grabbed Makoto to have her push them away.  
  
"Don't touch me! I'm capible of walking myself!"  
=  
A criminal mind is all  
All I've ever had  
Ask one whose knoen me  
If I'm really so bad  
I am  
=  
She was lead to the same room where she had lost him. Seifer. To their "master". He grinned at her.  
  
"I will spare your life if you give me the crystal now Princess." She didn't answer. She didn't want to. She'd rather die than have to kill him, the only person she's loved and had actually loved her back. She didn't dare to look at him while he thought she was thinking. A looked up to the sound of something metal making it's way across the floor. It stopped at her feet while she looked up at Seifer to see the look in his eyes. Those eyes that had drawn her closer to him. They were telling her that he was with her, always and forever.  
=  
Before you hand me over  
Before you read my sentence  
I'd like to say a few words  
Here in my own defense  
Some people struggle daily  
They struggle with their conscience to behave  
I have no guilt to haunt me  
I feel no wrong intense  
=  
\\~*~//  
"Makoto, we don't even know who's ship this is." She turned and smiled at him.  
  
"It doesn't matter. All we know is that this must be the place. How else do you think that we got here? Everything has pointed us in this direction Seifer." Her fingers outlined a golden ring on her finger. One small diamound was ingraved. A heart. It made it easier for her to fight without the ring getting caught on anything. His hand gently touched her cheek which made her look up.  
  
"Until death do we part." She smiled and looked at the plain gold ring on his finger. Someone had given them as gifts for the good deeds that they had done. Then, they had been married about a week ago. This didn't really change anything except that they where doing this job together. Only they knew. Who would have thought that Seifer would have settled down with someone from another demension, right? Makoto picked up her communicator.  
  
"Makoto here." She looked at Venus.  
  
"Alright Makoto, everything is fine here. The city has been rebuilt, everything in order all over this world. The only problem is, we miss you. We haven't seen or heard from you for three weeks! What's happened to you?" Makoto looked up as the ship came to a stop.  
  
"No time to speak Venus. I have things to do. I'll contact you if I'm still alive. Bye." She closed it as the doors opened. Guards stood there. They were ready to attack them.  
  
"Come with us. Master Cisaq would love to have a word with you two," he grinned.  
  
"Until death do we part," repeated Makoto while her small hand joined his.  
\\~*~//  
  
She gently picked up the ring that had belonged to her and smile gently. She looked at her hand where it was normally. She slowly slipped it on as a feeling of being complete came over her once again.  
=  
A criminal ming is all I  
All I've ever known  
Don't try to reform me  
Cause I'm made of cold stone  
=  
She looked up at Master Cisaq whom glared at her.  
  
"Give me the crystal!" She shook her head no while he growled. He let out a yell once he felt something cut into his shoulder. He turned to Seifer whom had his Gunblade in hand, ready to attack.  
  
"You dare to deny me? I am your Master!" Seifer gave out a grin as a sword appeared in Cisaq's hand.  
  
"You were never my Master." A glare caught onto him as they started heating up in a duel between the two while Makoto watched them. She knew that this was the battle between life and death. Someone was going to win but, who?  
=  
A criminal life is all I  
All I've ever had  
Ask one whose known me  
If I'm really so bad  
I am  
=  
Something flashed in her mind while she thought of what she saw a long time ago when she was dead.  
\\~*~//  
"I didn't expect you to be here to so soon but, since you're here, I want you to see something." She nodded and then she looked at people fighting against monsters in her demension. Slowly, Mars fell in defeat, then Venus, followed by Mercury, and then the outers. She looked in horror as she saw a man was fighting hard against the man that had tried to kill her. He was starting to loose and then got the upper hand. He finally killed him. All the monsters in her demension disappeared but, the other senshi were still dead. Serenity walked out as Eternal Sailor Moon. The imperial crystal glowing. She said something and the whole entire world was healed. She fell down to the ground. Suddenly, it stopped. Tears where in her eyes.  
  
"No! Don't show me any more. It's too horrible Queen Serenity. Please make it stop!" She was holding her head.  
  
"Makoto, you have two choices. You can stay here or you can go back." She looked up at the Queen.  
  
"I want to go back. I don't want to have all my friends die. I have to protect Serenity, Chibi-Usa, Endyiom..."  
\\~*~//  
The future had changed since all the people were safe in the boundaries of Crystal Tokyo. She looked over at Seifer again. He was starting to loose but, got the upper hand. A smile filled her face as she knew what was going to happen next.  
=  
I am  
Iam  
Made of cold stone  
I'm made of cold stone  
Just like a person was  
I'm made of cold stone  
Got a criminal mind  
A criminal mind  
I got a criminal mind  
A Criminal (evil laugh) Mind  
=  
She looked at him standing there, sweating. He placed his gunblade away and turned to her. A smile spread across his face. She didn't move but just stood there as he then procceded to come to her. He stopped in front of her and bent down where they were face to face, eye to eye. He moved closer but she stopped him.  
  
"I don't think you deserve a reward." A smile spread across his face.  
  
"I wasn't asking for one. I'm just taking it." Her hand went over his mouth.  
  
"We have to get the others and then get out of here." He nodded as they walked out of the room...  
  
  
  
  
  
Artist: Styx  
Cd:StyxWorld Live 2001  
Song: A Criminal Mind (#4)  
  
An: Well, I hope you liked it. I'll be posting the epilogue as soon as I write this. 


	8. Chapter 7

An: Well, I decided to make this longer. This chapter is most likely going to revolve around Makoto and Seifer's relationship....at least I think...anyways, thanks for the reviews!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
It had been three days since that one night. Since they had destroyed the evil being that was trying to take over, starting with two dimensions. The warm rays touched her skin gently while she relaxed. It was needed after all they'd been through. Her communicator was in her hand, waiting to answer it. She looked up at a touch on her shoulder. At the sight of blonde hair, she smiled.  
  
"You don't need to be so tense Makoto. They'll confirm what's happened soon." He took a seat next to her on the brick wall. She relaxed a little and brought her knees up to her chest.  
  
"I know. I just want to know when I'm going to start building Crystal Tokyo." His hand gently went up her back which send a tingling sensation through her body. She turned her head in his direction and smiled.  
  
"You did that on purpose." A smirk took over his face as he leaned closer to her.  
  
"Why else do you think I did it?" She grabbed his collar gently with her fingers as she pulled him closer to her face.  
  
"You know what happens to you when you do that." She brushed her lips against his as if she was going to kiss him. He leaned in for it but she suddenly pushed him away which made him fall off the wall. She quickly jumped down.  
  
"My door will be locked tonight." He looked at the smile that played across her lips.  
  
"Oh really?" She saw that look in his eyes and took a could steps back. He came to his feet and smiled. She took a couple steps back while he started walking toward her. That look was still in his eyes.  
  
"Oh shit," she uttered and started running. He pursuaded her in the chase. They ran into the garden. She stopped Squall and Zell talking to Rinoa and Quisits. Zell looked up to see her running in their direction.  
  
"I think Makoto is excited to see us." They all looked up and Quisits shook her head.  
  
"Seifer's chasing her. We're her sactuary." Suddenly she latched onto the closest person, Zell, and hid behind him. Seifer went around Zell to have her quickly go to the other side. She pushed him by his butt and then ran over to Rinoa and Quisits. She hid behind the both of them. Seifer walked over casually.  
  
"You and Seifer make a cute couple. I'm glad you both are married," said Rinoa. Seifer froze.  
  
"You told them?" he asked. Makoto's head popped up with a smile.  
  
"I spilled everything."  
  
"Everything?" She nodded.  
  
"Everything." Rinoa and Quisits moved apart to have Makoto just standing there by herself.  
  
"Oh shit." She quickly dashed off again with him chasing her.  
  
"I never knew that Seifer would ever settle down," said Zell with a smile.  
  
"It's obvious that they are completely meant for each other," said Rinoa.  
  
"Like you and Squall," smiled Quisits... Her communicator dropped out of her pocket and she turned after a minute to see it. Her and him where the same distance apart from it. Suddenly, it started beeping. They both ran for it but, he was the first to grab and open it.  
  
"Seifer here." He looked down to see a blonde with bright blue eyes looking up at him with goggly eyes.  
  
"So you're Seifer? You must be better looking in person. No wonder why Makoto sticks around you." He showed her his ring on his finger which made her quickly drop. She came back to the screen after he heard cursing.  
  
"Gomen...Can I speak with Makoto?" He looked down to see her just waiting. He grinned.  
  
"She's busy right---"  
  
"Ahhh! I'm going to kill you!" She went for his gunblade but, his hand grabbed hers while he held the communicator for Makoto. Venus smiled at her.  
  
"I wanted to inform you that Pluto is coming to take you home." She looked at the cheerful smile leave her friends face.  
  
"Mako-chan, are you going to be alright? You don't look happy at all. Is something wrong?" Makoto shook her head and placed on a fake smile.  
  
"No. Nothing at all. Everything's fine. Don't worry about me. I'll see you guys soon." Venus nodded and then she closed it. She sighed and then ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"I have to go pack." He followed her slow pace to her room where he slumped down in a chair. He watched her pack with shaky hands but then finally, she stopped. She sat on the bed for a minute while she tried to blink away the tears.  
  
'I don't want to leave him. He's the only thing that I have left. My family is gone and so is his. It's like we're connected some how. I'm not going to let them take me away from him. I refuse. I'll give them the emerald crystal and then they can be on their way to rebuild Crystal Tokyo while I have a life here, with something that I love and that loves me back,' she thought. She turned the feel of his arm going around her. She felt something warm and wet roll down her cheek but, she wiped it away.  
  
"If you're going, I'm going." She looked up at her husband.  
  
"You just can't leave Seifer. You're needed in this dimension. What would everyone do without you?"  
  
"What would you do without me?" She just burried herself in his warm arms and chest.  
  
"I wouldn't last one day without you." He didn't want to let her go. She was the only thing close to him that he wanted to be with instead of leaving behind. He turned his head to see Pluto standing there. A sad look was across her face. She let out a sigh as she watched her fellow senshi move as close as she could to him. Finally, she decided to speak.  
  
"I'm going to return in a moment. Don't worry about the packing. I will have everything arranged." Makoto looked up at him.  
  
"Alright Suna." The woman then left. A light came into the room which caused Makoto to turn. A woman with curl brown hair, in a white gown looked at her and smiled gently.  
  
"My daughter, I will make sure that you and Seifer will stay together. Both of you are needed in Crystal Tokyo and I know that he will be wonderful for you for I have seen it written in the stars. Let me see the emerald crystal." A light came from Makoto as the crystal floated above her hands. She smiled and watched it break in half. The other half went into Seifer while the other one rejoined Makoto. The woman smiled.  
  
"Pluto will know what to do." They sat there for what seemed hours until Pluto enetered the room. A smile was on her face.  
  
"Seifer, you're coming into our dimension." She opened a portal and the two entered through it.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The other senshi weren't at all pleased. Rei glared at Seifer.  
  
"Why did you bring the jerk along?" she asked. Makoto shook her head.  
  
"Rei, he's not a jerk---"  
  
"Oooo! Look at the pretty ring Makoto's wearing!" Minako jerked her hand and started looking at it. Rei joined in as well. Ami rose an eye brow.  
  
"Isn't that you wedding finger?" she asked. Rei's mouth dropped open all of a sudden.  
  
"YOU'RE MARRIED TO SEIFER?!?!" she managed to yell. Makoto nodded.  
  
"She hasn't learned yet. She hasn't learned," Rei uttered. Minako hugged her.  
  
"Congrads! I'm happy for you both! Come on! Serenity wants to see you anyways." She pulled her along as they all started up for Crystal Tokyo...  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity smiled at the couple.  
  
"There are four points surrounding Crystal Tokyo and you are already moved in there. I hope you both will be happy since you will have the place to yourself other than servents of course. Thank-you for going to that dimension Makoto. You saved it as well as found love which had been missing in your life for a long time. I look forward to both of you visiting us as well as the other senshi."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: The epilogue is next. 


	9. Epilogue

~*~*~*~  
Epilogue  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The cool air moved the curtains a little as they swayed in rythem together. Out of everything that had happened, they both finally were able to be together. The place where they both needed to be. In each other's warm, safe arms. A little giggle escaped her as his breath tickled her neck.  
  
"What?" he asked. She elbowed him lightly as a giggle escaped her once again once his fingers touched her bare arm.  
  
"You're tickling me," she giggled. He smiled as his hands moved down to her waist where he started tickling her. She sqirmed as the laughs escaped her. Finally, she managed to get away from him, when she landed on the cold floor. He looked down at her from leaning on his arm and smiled.  
  
"You like that huh?" he asked. She stuck her tounge out at him and grabbed her pillow. He watched her get up and start walking around the side of the bed. He turned around just in time to have a pillow come in contact with his face. He fell back and pretended to be dead. Quickly, she sat on top of him and smiled.  
  
"I think I should give him brain surgery. That might fix the problem." His arms suddenly grabbed her which made her scream. His laugh took over the room at the sight of her face.  
  
"I think I should give you the giggles," he grinned. She let out an evil laugh.  
  
"You know what I should do?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ask Rei if she wants to use you as a punching bag." He frowned which made her giggled.  
  
"Why would I want to be her punching bag when I could be yours?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. For the hell of it." He grinned.  
  
"Alright. Free shot."  
  
"Anywhere?" she asked.  
  
"Anywhere," he smiled. She smiled and gently kissed him.  
  
"Free shot," she whispered. He kissed her back gently.  
  
"I get more than one since you got me with your pillow."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well, that's all. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like it. 


End file.
